Mega-Lo-Memories
Mega-Lo-Memories is the Thanksgiving special of the FOX animated sitcom, Bless the Harts. This episode also heavily features Black Friday, as the episode is mainly a flashback to a Black Friday that took place 10 years ago. Synopsis The Harts sit around the table on Thanksgiving and reminisce about their first Black Friday as a family. Plot At The Last Supper, while closing up, Jesus tells Jenny that she should go Black Friday shopping, but Jenny tells him that they're just celebrating Thanksgiving and not Black Friday because it's what Violet wanted. At the dinner table for Thanksgiving (Black Friday Eve), Wayne, Jenny, and Betty are looking at Black Friday deals in booklets, making Violet upset that the family only cares about Black Friday deals, rather than spending time together as a family. Betty prays for 15 minutes, annoying Jenny and Violet. While she was praying, the gravy went cold. Jenny goes to her microwave to heat it up, but it breaks down, electrocuting her when she touches the bowl. Wayne tries to fix it by shutting off the power but it attracts all the metal items in the kitchen like a magnet. Jenny recalls getting the broken microwave on Black Friday at the Mega-Lo-Mart 10 years ago. As Jenny tells the story, Betty and Jenny are packing Thanksgiving food to eat while in line in plastic bags. The Mega-Lo-Mart opens at 12am Black Friday and the customers all rush in to the store, fighing each other for deals. Jenny (with a 3-year old Violet in the stroller) is split from Betty when the crowd pushes them. Betty finds the last pair of pink Ugg (she pronounces them as Ugg-Uggs) boots on a shelf but as she grabs it, Crystalynn is revealed to be grabbing the other half of the boots. They grab against each other like a tug-of-war, breaking the boots. Then, they both see a lady who has a ton of Ugg boots. They team up to distract her to get a pair. The lady is revealed to have friends guarding her cart while she gets food, but Betty and Crystalynn distract them with a free food sign, leaving the cart unguarded. Betty distracts the lady by asking the lady about makeup and skin care, while Crystalynn grabs two pairs of the Ugg boots from the cart. Jenny stops by to look for some items. While she's looking, Violet leaves her stroller. Violet gets upset that Jenny lost her, but Jenny claims she left her stroller on her own. While walking around, she bumps into Wayne, who is shopping with Leonard to start a business. Leonard suggests they drop her off at the kids club, which has too many kids and not enough space, so they can continue shopping. Feeling bad, Wayne denies to leave her and tells Leonard he can look himself. Wayne realizes he has a whole store to find Violet, so he asks her for a clue. She starts drawing on his shirt, so Wayne comes up with an idea. Jenny stops by to look at a cheap microwave when a lady steals her stroller, which reveals Violet isn't in there. Fearing for her live, she searches the whole store for Violet. She checks the kids club, and the older kids tell her that two men (Wayne and Leonard) took her. Jenny continues to look around the whole store. Wayne rips a page off a notebook and hands Violet the paper. She draws what Jenny is wearing. Wayne is able to find Jenny with the clues. Jenny is so happy she found Violet with the help of Wayne. Leonard drops the vaccum cleaner because he can't carry it and loses it to Randy, who falls with the vaccum cleaner in the box falling on him. Just then, Brenda is able to save Jenny's microwave from being taken. Jenny feels bad that Wayne and Leonard weren't able to get a vaccum cleaner and claims she has one they can use. In the present, it is revealed that Jenny lied because she started liking Wayne and she wanted him to call her, hence how they met and started dating. Violet begins to cry and starts giving thanks to her family because of the story Jenny told and the family gets ready for Black Friday. When Jenny and Betty leave to prepare for Black Friday shopping, Wayne gives Violet the drawing she drew 10 years ago as a memory, as it was revealed he kept it. They share a hug. In the line at the Mega-Lo-Mart, Violet asks what happened to Betty's Ugg boots. Betty tells her that she stopped wearing them when Crystalynn wore the same thing to church. An unseen fight is prepared to start between the two. Cast Trivia Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:FOX Category:2019 Releases Category:Specials Featuring Other Holidays